


You Are My Favorite Part Of The Day

by that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd



Series: Solangelo [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Why do I do this to myself, Will has depression and so does Nico so here have some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd/pseuds/that_one_book_and_theatre_nerd
Summary: Nico is Sad™ again and Will opens up about his own struggles and it's angsty and I nearly cried writing it so please enjoy.





	You Are My Favorite Part Of The Day

Will liked to think that he had a sixth sense in regards to feelings. Maybe it was just a natural thing, maybe it was the healer and son-of-Apollo part of him, maybe it was something else. But he could always tell when someone was feeling a little down, and he always did his best to cheer them up in any way that he could. This being said, he was always annoyed when he’d sense something wrong with Nico and he’d just reply with the classic “I’m fine.”  
Such as it was when Will and Nico were sitting on the dock of the lake in the middle of the night, their shoulders touching and feet just touching the edge of the water.  
“Nico, please, what’s wrong?”  
“I said I’m fine, Will.”  
Will sighed and leaned back, propping himself up with his hands.  
“You should know by now that both as your boyfriend and as a healer, I can tell when something’s bothering you, Nico.”  
Nico pulled his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them.  
“If I wasn’t fine, I wouldn’t have come down here with you,” he replied. Will sighed again and lay down on his back, looking up at the clear sky full of stars.  
“Nico—”  
“Please don’t ask me again.”  
Will heard a slight tremble in Nico’s voice as the son of Hades lowered his head so his knees were touching his eyes. Will sat up and gently began rubbing Nico’s back with one hand and taking Nico’s hand with his other.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Will whispered, pulling Nico into a hug. Nico began softly crying into Will’s shirt.  
“I just…I just want to know why,” Nico said amid gasps for air.  
“Why what?” Will asked.  
“Why you want to stay with me.”  
Will froze.  
“Nico, we’ve been through this. I—”  
“I know. I know. I know, and I’m so so so sorry,” Nico was sobbing in earnest now. “I just don’t get it. You deserve someone better than me. Why would you willingly choose to stay with me? I would have left me long ago. I’m just not good enough for you, and you deserve someone better than me. You’re always so happy and cheerful and I’m just this raincloud that ruins everyone’s day. You bring life to those you meet and I bring…well…the opposite. I’m so beneath you and I just don’t understand why you’re doing this to yourself and—”  
“Nico.”  
Will gently pushed Nico away so they could properly look at each other. Will still held on to his hands.  
“Nico, I’m not all happy and sunshine all the time.” Will paused to let his words sink in. Nico looked up at him and wiped away some tears.  
“Nico, I feel the same way sometimes too. Some days I can’t sleep at night because I’m worried you’ll realize you’re too good for me and leave me. I’ll look at you and think ‘Man, you deserve so much more than I could ever give you.’ But…” Will kissed Nico’s forehead. “When I see you, Nico di Angelo, my entire day gets brighter. You are my sunshine. You are the reason I wake up and get out of bed in the morning. My favorite parts of the day are when I see you, and my favorite times of the night are moments like these. You are my favorite part of every day and night, and if you weren’t here, I don’t know where I’d be, because I can’t imagine my life without you.”  
Both Will and Nico were crying at this point. Nico leaned forward and kissed Will.  
“I’m sorry,” Nico started. “I’m sorry I never realized…”  
“It’s okay,” Will replied, wrapping his arms around his shuddering boyfriend. “We’ll have these thoughts, and who know how long they’ll last, but for now, we have each other. To help us remember that they’re just voices inside our heads. That they’re just lies. Depression is nothing to be ashamed of. We just need some help, and that’s okay. I have you…” Will paused to look at Nico’s face. He leaned in and kissed his nose.  
“And you have me,” Nico finished as he smiled and leaned up to kiss Will.  
The next morning, Percy found the couple asleep on the docks, wrapped in each other’s arms. He smiled fondly, remembering the times he and Annabeth would stay up all night talking like that.  
Percy took out a disposable camera and took a picture of Will and Nico.  
“Nico’s gonna kill you if he finds out about your secret stash of blackmail,” Annabeth said, approaching Percy.  
“That’s why it’s secret, Wise Girl.” Percy smirked at his girlfriend.  
“Gods, you’re so creepy.”  
“Hey, he has the power to eternally damn a person’s soul to the Underworld. I think it’s only fair if I have a few torture options up my sleeve.”  
Annabeth looked at her boyfriend incredulously.  
“You’re an idiot, Seaweed Brain.”  
“Love you too, Wise Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was writing this I was like "nice, angst is great" and then I was like "how should I end it" and then I just…wrote the ending. I don't know why or how Percy and Annabeth are both at Camp Half-Blood, I don't know where Percy got a disposable camera. I tried to justify it all with the note about Nico having soul-damning powers but idk. It felt right and tbh my fingers sometimes work faster than my head does so like whatever I write gets written and I'll look back on it like "wtf is this." But hey, hopefully the ending lightens things up. idk.


End file.
